


Regenerate

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [76]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eleven regenerates, Gen, John panics, Sherlock is the 12th doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: John is with the eleventh doctor when he regenerates... into Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regenerate

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Please do a Doctor Who AU with John and Sherlock in which John is Eleven's companion and he watches as Eleven regenerates into the twelfth doctor which is Sherlock. :)
> 
> (Hi Anon! Just so you know, Iv'e done something similar. See: New Face, New Companion)

"Doctor" cried John frantically as he watched the doctor sprint around the TARDIS running his hands haphazardly through his hair, and occasionally stopping to grab at his bow tie “Doctor are you alright?"

The Doctor turned to John and grinned, “Oh I’m fine, just you know, dying" he replied ignoring the the startled “What" from John, “You may want to stand back, Watson" he said before exploding into golden light.

John watched transfixed as the light faded, and in place of The Doctor was a man with pale skin, grey eyes, and dark, curly hair, who smirked at John and said “Well, how do I look?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Sherlock as 12, but the two personalities don't really mesh for me. Send more! Tumblr Url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
